


Silent Tales from the Unknown

by Kimory



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Doubt, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimory/pseuds/Kimory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine Troyard is a young, hobbyist musician who just settled in Japan.<br/>Inaho happens to hear him sing, and it made him curious.<br/>Because music is such an undecipherable thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pianissimo

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to piano, and this happened.  
> I hope my thoughts about Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso and other anime with music won't mix too much in this xD !
> 
> OOC may happen even if I try my best to avoid it ( it's AU after all, so they couldn't really be the same ), I'm sorry about that.

A low humming could be heard in some far corner of the library, near the big bay window that let in so much light. From there, one saw the peaceful surroundings of the university. Strangely, the area wasn't that much appreciated among students, and usually very calm. Up until now, that said. Because since a few days, a new student always sat there. Well, new to the extent that Inaho never saw him before. He wore earphones and distractedly read books while slowly rocking his head along with the music. And sometimes, he hummed in a sweet voice, so inaudible that it was actually the first time Inaho noticed it.

It was surprising and somehow disturbing, but at the same time, it woke Inaho's curiosity. Usually, he liked this place because it was silent, and it had the science books he needed. Plus the lack of people saved him from the whispering gossips about his eyepatch and the rumors about why he needed it. Most of the students didn't care at all about him, but a few still managed to keep up a childish behaviour even though they never dared to really contact or speak to him directly. 

When hearing the unknown boy singing, his natural reflex was to lift his head and look at him, about to ask him to stop. But he closed his lips as fast as he opened them without saying a thing, just staring surprised at the boy. He seemed so much into what he was doing, it'd have been a pity to break his focus. Inaho didn't know one could be that dedicated into just reading and murmuring a melody. Sadly the boy felt his gaze like a burn on his neck and stopped. His teal eyes gleamed like he was coming back from very, very far away, and he focused back on Inaho with a panicked look before stuttering apologies. 

« A-ah. S-sorry... I... I didn't realize I started to sing. »

Inaho slightly frowned. In fact, he wasn't really bothered, but now he felt like he disturbed the other much more than he intended. The boy was flustered, hiding his eyes behind unruly blond bangs, stirring uncomfortably on his chair. The impression that he did something inappropriate troubled the brunet. He didn't care at all about social conventions but troubling people over nothing was unnecessary. Therefore it needed to be avoided.

« No, in fact, there's no problem. Continue if you want to. »

He shrugged as to emphazise there was no issue at all, looking back to his book as to continue reading. He noticed the blond didn't mind his eyepatch, unlike a lot of people when he met them the first time. At most he gave it a quick glance, and his expression didn't change over it either. He didn't mind being judged for this unsual feature, but the change still felt welcome.

« Are you sure ? This is... the library after all... I'm not supposed to make noise... »

« There's no one else here besides me, and I don't mind. »

In fact, Inaho had found his voice was harmonious, as far as he could tell. And he had finished what he had to do, so he wasn't in a rush for anything.. He half expected him to start humming again, but the blond soon left without a word, looking anywhere but at him. It seemed as he already forgot his existence ; just enough to innocently avoid him. But this odd character seemed totally devoid of any bad intent, that Inaho could tell from his intuition, which never betrayed him.

 

***

For a while, the corner remained silent. Once he realized it wasn't that fit to be humming there, Slaine didn't dare open his mouth again, feeling too shy. It once seemed like the brunet gave him an expectant look with his striking only eye, but it was probably just him being paranoid over whatever interest people might show in him. He avoided looking at him. Given the books on his table, he was studying physics and chemestry at an advanced level. Far more recognized and rewarding studies than what he was losing his time with. 

Music, and traveling. He traveled a lot for a while, first because he had to follow his father, then because sometimes, he couldn't bear being in the same location anymore. Sometimes, whatever place he managed to settle in became inhospitable and he felt the urge to leave. And if he didn't, he finally felt pushed away by the circumstances anyway. 

But now he had to settle somewhere. Traveling wasn't free, and he didn't feel free anymore either. He chose Japan because he knew the language well, and liked the culture, and other small reasons. He had to register himself in some college, because that's how people do. He also had to find a way to earn money on his own, in order to pay for a flat big enough for his little digital piano. He didn't want to sell it. No, he _absolutely couldn't_ sell it. He needed it. Slaine couldn't get away from music. 

It probably bothered his neighbours, but for once, he didn't care. He just set the sound so low that he was the only one able to hear it, but still feared a bit they'd manage to listen and be bothered, or even judge him. But nothing happened in a while, which eased his apprehensions.

After coming back home from the library after he ended up running away from the eyepatched brunet and the heavy atmosphere, he settled his stuff in some corner of his apartment and headed for his piano. Playing it distracted him. It helped him to get rid of all the wrong he made througout his life. He came to the conclusion he brought bad luck around him, so he was better off alone with the music. It couldn't judge him. It couldn't be bothered by his him. 

Music was the only thing in this world that _needed_ him to exist. The only thing he could reach and which responded to his calls. A safe, pure and reassuring way of communicating. It felt like the more honest thing he knew, which was best for an ingenuous person like him ; especially in this deceitful world.

 

***

 

Inaho always felt like music was beyond his reach. He didn't mind hearing it, but he couldn't understand why people valued it that much. He wasn't the type to become emotional over lyrics – which he, most of the time, thought completely meaningless – nor over melodies. When one tried to get him interested in a song, he'd just end up making out the musical patterns, the rythm, the number of instruments used, at best. That was somehow boring and even frustrating sometimes, because lots of people couldn't live without music and here he was, not seeing any difference. Maybe it was a little convenient for focusing in noisy places, but...

That's why he finally decided not to disturb that blond student with the earphones. It wasn't that disturbing, and Inaho didn't see the point of needlessly interrupting people who obviously enjoyed what they were doing. Not understanding what was so enjoyable wasn't a reason to steal it from others, so instead he just tried to comprehend, or ignored it when it didn't request his attention.

The brunet remembered the glimpse he took on the other's books, from far away. It wasn't easy, because seeing with only one eye is not very reliable when a human being is meant to function with two. His right eye was rather tired from the day even if he tried not to strain it so much. Basically, it had gotten slightly weaker since he always had to use it alone.

But he was sure they were books about music. If he studied it, this man's passion made more sense.

He'd try to ask him, if he saw him again. His behaviour was unusual enough so this person might be interesting. He wasn't that fond of making new acquaintances, so it would already be something if he gave it a try. Plus he was apparently of that kind of people who always chose the same place, so the chances they'll meet again were high.

Routine wasn't that boring to Inaho, but when something provoked his curiosity, he usually worked on it. Human beings were especially complicated to grasp, even for him, when he thought about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of interaction and dialogue, this is a setup chapter after all ! I'm already writing the next one so it will probably come out in a few days.  
> I'm not really planning this fic but I do know where I want it to go ;)


	2. Piano

« Are you a musician ? »

The blunt ask surprised Slaine, who didn't see the brunet coming. He knew he was here again, but the last time he paid attention to him, he was just reading peacefully. Now he was standing besides him with an expressionless face, an expressionless eye staring at him with what looked like mild disinterest. Still, he was waiting for an answer.

How did he guess ? Slaine thought back to what he was doing, and remembered he was lightly drumming his fingers on the table as if playing the piano. This, added to the MP3, the books about music, and the fact that he.... was humming the day before, were sufficient for someone observant enough to gather these simple facts. Even if he could just like music a lot.

As Slaine removed one earphone to speak to him more politely, the student seemed about to repeat his question, in case the blond didn't hear him. Instead he answered faster. He had no clue about why the other went out of his way to ask him about his doings, but no bad intent escaped from him. Still, he wasn't prepared for a conversation.

« Y-yes I am. Why ? … Did I make noise again ? Sor – »

« No, no. You didn't. I just wanted to know, since I never saw you around here before recently. »

« Oh. Okay... I guess. »

Slaine felt slightly taken aback by the brunette's attitude. It wasn't particularly intruding questions and he could have refused to answer anyway, but he felt like answering nonetheless. Having someone who seemed genuinely interested felt nice, even if he was acting very strange. The thrill of the novelty struggled with his shyness, but was strong enough for him not to ignore the science student. He tried to look him in the eye, but it was already hard to look directly at people when speaking to them, and here he didn't know where to look. Even if he didn't want to, the eyepatch was drawing his attention when he tried to focus on the reddish brown, only eye. He ended up looking behind the boy instead.

 

Inaho looked alternatively at the books, and the music sheets with two staves each time, and heard the vague notes escaping from the earphones on the table.

« You play the piano ? »

« Yeah... And I took the music class here... Since that's the only thing I can do...  »

He didn't even know why he started telling this to a stranger, so his voice dropped as he was speaking. It almost ended up as a whisper, as if he was debating with himself.

Noticing the blond boy seemed unsettled again, Inaho wondered what was the problem. He wanted to ask why he was saying such things, but he remembered his sister said him a few time not to push people who didn't seem the like a conversation. It was apparently called being rude, or tactless. Both were mere social conventions not to trespass, which he had difficulties to identify as such. He never saw where the issue lied.

« Uh, there were music classes here... I didn't know. »

Slaine wasn't very sure of how to proceed anymore, but it seemed logical to him to ask some questions too, since the other didn't mind interrogating him like some cop or something.

« Do you like music... To be asking all of this ? »

He was still a bit cautious after all. What if the few informations he just gave were then used to harm him ? You can never be sure, and people shouldn't be trusted that easily, he reminded himself. But the other slowly shook his head, an undecisive look in his eyes. Strange for someone who seemed so assured and self confident.

Finally, he shrugged and declared.

« I don't like nor dislike it. I don't really understand it. »

« You don't... Understand ? »

Obviously baffled, the blond looked at Inaho in sincere astonishment as the surprise erased a good part of his reserve.

« … Did I say something inappropriate ? »

Inaho was almost sure he didn't, but the blond seemed so shocked he probably said something wrong. Shock is generally recognized as negative, and people usually don't go all negative over positive and harmless things.

« No, I just don't get what you're saying when you say you don't understand music. I don't think there is anything to understand... You just listen to it and it makes you feel relaxed, happy, or sad... »

It wasn't the first time one adviced him with that kind of thing, so nothing new here. But he still didn't understand. This effect they spoke about never worked on him. If he believed in magic, it would have been magical to his eyes. There, he just believed that maybe some connections other had didn't exist in his brain. Maybe he just had some neurological issue which made music unable to reach him.

He kept a straight face and stated, somehow discouraged.

« It doesn't work on me. »

Slaine harbored an interrogative look, and wondered.

« Maybe you just didn't find the kind of music you prefer ? »

« I tried so many styles I lost count. »

People kept pushing him after all, since most of them had the same reaction as this student.

« Ah... »

He seemed so enthusiastic speaking about music a while before, but the blond's mood dampened again, bringing back his cautiousness.

He started to weigh up his options. He only knew this brunet since yesterday, and yet it already felt like he was making friends with him. But this kind of things was so unfamiliar to him. He had no clues about simple human interactions. And he doubted he wanted to develop a friendship or such with anyone. Friendships generally didn't last forever and proved dangerous. People could always turn their back on you. So what use would it be to make an effort towards it ?

But he couldn't simply ignore him. The brunet was awkward and Slaine was pretty sure he had quite of an unique personality. Unlike many people their ages, he was hanging around alone just like him but didn't seem to mind loneliness. Or his friends were just away ? Maybe they just didn't like the library or let him study at peace ? He knew nothing after all. That was not his business. But among all the people in the other areas of the library, the science student spoke to him, the introvert one hidden behind rows of books about music and science. He couldn't refrain from finding this pleasant, among the other emotions in his mind's constant turmoil.

« That's strange but... this isn't a problem after all. »

Inaho thoughtfully nodded. It felt slightly reassuring, actually more than people giving him odd glares with widened eyes when he explained his thoughts about music.

« If you, a musician, says so, then that should be true.»

He glanced at his watch before adding.

« I have to go now ; have a nice day. »

« Wait ! »

Slaine stopped him, calling him in a slightly stronger voice than he intended. After checking, slightly frightened, if he disturbed anyone, he continued on a lower voice.

« What is your name ? »

Knowing the name of someone you spoke with seemed to be a right thing to do, even if it also proved he acknowledged the man as more than a mere stranger.

« I'm Kaizuka Inaho. And you are ? »

_Well obviously he had to give his name too._

« My name's Slaine Troyard... »

Inaho nodded. He didn't have many people to remember, so he wasn't going to forget this one. Such a rare and foreign name would be impossible to, anyway. Where did he come from ? Maybe he should have asked. Next time, then.

 

The brunet was long gone when Slaine added with a sorrowful smile, dwelling in nostalgic memories. They reminded him of the harsh lessons life teached him.

« But you shouldn't hang around me too much... I always brought misfortune to people who did so. »

_And to myself, too.  
And I still wonder why._

* * *

Back home, Slaine thought back to the brunet, slightly annoyed.

Given his lone eye and overally detached attitude, this boy had probably endured his share of bad luck and twisted events already. He knew very well how heavy bad luck could be. But Inaho didn't seem tortured at all. Whatever happened to him was probably long forsaken. It just left a mark, as if some evil god said _Beware ; I claimed this person too._

So maybe nothing else would happen to him, even with Slaine around. He didn't really feel direct concern towards him, rather he wanted to avoid repeating the mistakes he made througout his life. He probably wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

Not that he really believed he was cursed or something. He might be a gloomy character, but he wasn't superstituous. He simply couldn't help but being wary. At the same time, getting to discuss with a new person was more thrilling than he'd have expected. The lack of reactions of the brunet was unsettling or even a bit scary. He didn't seem bored, so Slaine concluded he just had a very calm or even orderly temper. But he liked to explain things to people who were willing to listen. 

It was rare enough that he wanted to try and do something for the awkward brunet. He felt like he had to repay the effort Inaho made to go and take the initiative to talk with him.

_Maybe I could find something for him to listen to... ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Slaine doesn't seem to contradict himself too much, as I just try to highlight his character's deep ambivalence.
> 
> Chapters will stay short like this for a while but may get longer later ( and also when the story will need it ) ; I have quite busy holidays ! This one isn't much proofread so I hope the grammar & co isn't too off.
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave feedback :) !


End file.
